Seven Years
by MistyDeath
Summary: The first date was usual something simple, casual and relaxing; a meet up at a café followed by a walk to some landmark area (like the beach, the town park, etc.) and then maybe a promise to see each other soon. It had absolutely nothing to do with being put in between a hot and bothered body and a grassy hill. Nope.


Seven Years

* * *

Axel had figured out that this date wasn't intentionally meant to go this way; approximately twenty minutes into the heavy petting, to be precise.

He and Roxas were on a first date. From past experiences, one didn't go this far on a first date if they didn't intend to end it within a morning after it started. The first date was usual something simple, casual and relaxing; a meet up at a café followed by a walk to some landmark area (like the beach, the town park, etc.) and then maybe a promise to see each other soon. Whether it was a polite rejection or a serious affirmation, Axel usually never let on; he was about as casual a guy as possible and very laid back. But… Axel wasn't really one for physical contact outside of a little hand holding after the disastrous years of high school.

However, when he was described as laid back, it had absolutely nothing to do with being put in between a hot and bothered body and a grassy hill. Nope.

Yet somehow it had gotten there, and outside of a obligatory "Are you sure you're okay with going through with this?" and waiting for a "Yes" before proceeding onward, Axel hadn't tried to stop this in the least.

You see, Roxas was a bit younger than him – all right, a bit younger might've been an understatement – seven years to be exact. Which is why, in the current first date situation, Axel was having his mouth broken into by a horny teenager while only half focusing on the task at hand. His mouth hadn't quite caught up with his brain and kept carefully kissing along, a little teeth, little tongue, ah…

"Okay," he panted, "you need to stop."

"…Ah, ha…Why?" When he opened his eyes and tipped his head up to look at Roxas, Axel was instantly reminded of why _exactly_ he'd given in so quickly.

This seventeen-year-old blonde had the face of an angel. Before, it had been all lightly tanned skin, perfectly messed up bedhead, and blue eyes that seemed to glow in the sun. In fact, Axel had momentarily wondered if he'd been a child model, before actually asking, and laughing along at the awkward blush that had appeared on Roxas' face. But…now, now it was even more amazing. It wasn't just a simple little blush spread across his cheeks – it was the slightly puffy pouted lips he bore, the worried but aroused glance searching his face for an issue, the – oh god why. And that voice, _that voice_.

Why had he been given this challenge? Did someone hate him, love him?

Axel bit his lip; worrying at it as if it held the secret to solving his issue, and only once he tore skin would it reveal its secrets. In reality, he only got a bloody, slightly puffy lip – which Roxas thought was concerning and somewhat enticing.

Something tapped his shoulder, and he turned to be met face-to-face with Roxas. "Hey."

"…hi?" The blonde chuckled, then gave him a light kiss; his lips only reaching the bottom of his upper lip as Roxas kissed and licked the small amount of blood away. He then kissed him again…and again…and…shit he was losing focus again.

Hands moved to the blonde's chest and Axel could feel the teen smirk against him. "Hmm…?" That bright-eyed blue was now looking at him through half-lidded lashes, and the redhead groaned. "You're getting ahead of yourself, kid," he somehow managed to position Roxas away from him a bit, "Seriously! What if I'm HIV positive or something – you just licked my blood!"

The aroused look vanished, but was not replaced by fear; "Do you?" Concern, but also light irritation, as if the whole issue was entirely Axel's fault, as if he'd initiated this.

"No." Roxas' face was nuzzling his now, "Then why worry? I thought we were having fun. Aren't you okay with having fun?" A hand groping his thigh enunciated "fun", thumb brushing on the inside. His hand was now fisted in his own red locks, eyes darting to the side to make sure no one else was around them; heaven help him if there was a child nearby. "…The fact that you're seven years younger than me and saying that makes me feel like a pedophile."

The blonde sighed, hair flipping back as he rolled over to the grass beside him. "I didn't mean it like that, just," now he was angry, god this brought him back to the teenage emotional flashbacks, "what the hell do you usually do on dates? I mean, don't get me wrong, the food was great, walking around here was nice and you're a great guy…Shit you're hot as hell, so I don't," the blonde grabbed his hand, "get why there's something wrong with making out a little? You're twenty-four!"

Now this guy was telling him off. About his god damned priorities in making sure that a relationship stayed a relationship. Oh, _fuck no_.

"Okay," he said. He launched himself off the hill and started walking towards the parking lot. Walking quickly, Axel could hear Roxas squawk, and then call his name, before running up alongside him. "What the hell?!"

"What?" Darting an eye to his left, Axel attempted to use his height to his advantage for once and glared down. The blue-eyed-blonde didn't back down. "Where the heck are you going?" He chose not to respond and continued walking; finally reaching his car while Roxas tried and failed several times to gain his attention.

As he was opening the car door, a hand reached out and grabbed him by the elbow roughly, "Answer me damnit!" Roxas was back, all right, cool…he could deal with it.

"I'm going home, to get away from a douchebag little shit who can't control his own dick for five minutes without listening to what other people say," he deadpanned. Roxas opened his mouth, then closed it, repeating the process several times, all while having his hand still firmly gripping Axel's elbow. He wrenched himself free, "That good enough of a reason to leave?"

"No! –" he bit out, "Look. Okay, okay fine. I was an ass, I get it," now his hands were thrown up in that perfect hair, messing it up even more, "We can…you can go if you want, yeah, whatever." Axel's eyebrow quirked at that, he was giving up so easily? "…Giving up?"

Granted, Axel was the one that was running away but whether it was because he told himself he'd never go back to purely physical relationships or because of the kid's age, he wasn't sure. Roxas looked up, "Huh?"

"I said, giving up?"

There was a frown worrying at Roxas' forehead now. "Weren't you just calling me a douchebag and basically running away from me because you felt like I was – okay never mind, what do I have to do?"

Axel's lips were in a thin line. What did this kid have to do? Why was he still even standing there, instead of driving off and going to get sugar wasted with his friends? Oh, right, those fucking eyes. "I don't know…just," he looked around, then settled on his car, "Get in the car, we'll go somewhere, I dunno."

Roxas blinked. "You're serious?"

"Get in before I change my mind, I can find someone my own age willing to fuck me and feel less guilty about it than dating some kid," he growled. Settling into his seat, he started up the car while Roxas slid over the hood and threw himself into the passenger side. Axel snorted.

"Really – going 90's on me?"

Confusion. "Shut up…c'mon let's go…uh," he faltered. Didn't want to go to his house, as that would end badly – very badly. Going to the kid's house was out of the picture because clearly they wouldn't know that he was trying to date a twenty four year old man if this was the first time they'd gotten together…

The guy looked at him expectantly. "Well?" He groaned. "Trying to think, here." It was another few minutes of finger drumming before Roxas gave in.

"Okay, clearly you're trying too hard here," he drawled. "I mean, just ten minutes ago you didn't seem to have a problem with me making my way downtown to happy land – " Axel choked, god damnit, " and clearly you realized that whoever you live with will take this," a general indication of the previous shenanigans, "as well as my parents would."

Axel nodded mutely.

Roxas flashed him another one of those fucking smiles. "Then what gives? There's no one here and even if someone did _come_," a horrendous eyebrow wiggle that Axel straight up wanted to punch off his smug little angel face, " they probably won't know us. I can look college age!"

"You don't even look like you're your own age!" Axel wailed.

The look he got then made him feel even worse and slowly Axel ended up with his head somewhere near the bottom half of the seatback, legs awkwardly curled in on himself in a fetal position. Roxas wasn't even sure how he'd managed to do that but it made everything about continuing on from earlier even more appealing. Damn, that man is flexible.

So Roxas sucked his lip between his teeth and sighed. "It's going to get dark soon," the mosquitos had definitely been gnawing at his ankles, "we could go downtown again - maybe just by the water – and talk until you think you've had enough of me?" The blonde was going to try for something a little more, _knew_ he could even more than that if he tried, and then see where that took them.

"Just talk?" Roxas had the nerve to look sheepish. The resulting frown he got was more than well deserved.

"Is it so wrong that I get off on an older guy wanting to make out with me?" Now the man was just plain-old staring at him. "It's wrong in a lot of ways, never mind."

To his surprise it was only another minute before Axel had flipped himself over and started the car. He blinked. "We're going?" The green eyes and devious smirk he'd had more wet dreams about than he could count were back. "Yeah, we're going. Behave and we'll be at your level in enough time, don't worry."

* * *

Downtown was a strange myriad of stores reflecting cities from the 1950s and restaurants wanting to be on South Beach. There were definitely attempts to modernize the area, but the city wasn't one to do so in a gradual manner. Architects were impatient and demanding, while the somewhat disastrous building code violations from previous years left them worse for wear. That, and its citizens were more than willing to fight every attempt possible to change the quaint excitement into a hustle and bustle to rival New York City itself. Axel loved it.

"So did you literally want to go on the water? Because I'm not Jesus," Roxas pondered.

Axel threw an arm around the teen and led him over to the waterfront. "No, not literally. We're going to sit on the docks like the fucking romantic sap I am, and you are going to pretend for a blissful ten minutes that you don't want to bone me in public."

Carefully avoiding a puddle, the blonde slid himself down onto the wood and concrete dock that led down to the city's yachts. When Axel had settled himself next to him, he looked over. He was decidedly less tense and Roxas smiled. "Knew that you'd be a creeper. Only happy when no one can see us – heaven forbid the lights on the docks go out."

From Axel's point of view, the way the teen said that sounded far more somber than necessary. There wasn't anything complicated from anyone else's point of view. There was a looks-bottled-but-isn't-redheaded guy in jeans and a t-shirt, with a kid in khakis, obnoxious red Vans and disturbing amount of checkered clothing sitting on a dock together. He blinked. That actually sounded really complicated – fuck his life. There went any notion that this could be a tragically cheesy first date; he should've realized that the second his friend told him to be "open-minded" about it.

"I'm not a creeper. You're the one that's desperately trying to get in my pants."

"As if anything could get in those pants of yours." They weren't fucking skinny jeans, his metabolism was unnatural, and that's the end of it.

"Aren't you just contradicting yourself?"

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I am willingly sitting on a dock at night with a guy who rejected me, called me a douchebag, and then proceeded to tell me that none of his friends or family would approve of this. I'm a walking contradiction." Axel pulled at his face with his hands.

"We're just a fucking mess aren't we?" And before Roxas could throw something honestly repulsive into the conversation, Axel punched him. "Shut up. Now, tell me about yourself, honestly." He gestured vaguely at the water.

He kicked at the air, sending a ripple across the water just below. "I'm a senior in high school. Probably going to go to a liberal arts school not too far from where we are for something I'm not sure on yet," he struggled for a bit, staring down at the water. "I can skateboard pretty well, have been told I'm on par with Jesse McCartney for singing and uh, really like sea salt chocolate?"

"Did you rehearse that for the awful name games they're going to throw at you in that college?" Roxas laughed.

"Maybe…?" Axel smirked. "You're going to need to work on that. Everyone's going to eat you alive if you let them know about the singing."

"Would you?"

"What?" "Eat me for singing like Jesse McCartney?" He choked.

"You're absolutely filthy you know that? You look like the fucking sun had sex with an angel and then you've got this mouth like a whore I wouldn't pay my life savings to sleep with." Roxas wasn't sure if he was amused or slightly put out. Could've been both.

He grinned. "See? There's that sunshine smile that could kill a person."

"Well, thanks," Roxas nudged Axel in the shoulder, "so what was your shitty college spiel?"

The redhead's eyebrows, small as they were, almost disappeared into his hairline. "You don't want to hear that."

"Oh, but I do; you got to hear mine. Why can't I listen to your attempt when you're the one telling me that we have to get to know each other?" Axel sighed. "What if I said I couldn't remember?"

Roxas punched him. "I say you're lying because you're embarrassed. Now quite being a douche and talk."

He pulled a horribly dramatic face, accented with wild gestures and twiddling fingers. "Talk."

"My name is Axel, I'm from the frigid rocks of Washington, and I swear to God if you ask me if this is my natural hair color I will see to it that my pubes end up in your breakfast burrito," he all but muttered into his hands.

Clearly he thought this was the most embarrassing thing he'd said since he was a kid. Roxas, however, fell into hysterical laughter and landed on the man's lap.

"Holy – oh my god – ahaahahahHA – did you _seriously_ say that?"

Axel pursed his lips. "Yep." The blonde dissolved into giggles again, and he was happy to see that Axel hadn't really shoved him away. After calming down a bit, Roxas glanced up. "I'm not laughing at you," he got a look, "okay maybe I am but seriously, to have the balls to actually say that – what the fuck – who did you think would talk to you after that?"

"I'd had a seriously shit day in which every freshman that saw me asked me that, and finally got fed up."

Roxas smiled. "That's understandable. Mind if I use that as inspiration for mine?" Axel shrugged. "Sure, go for it, make it so that only the freakiest people in your dorm talk to you. See if I care."

At the blonde's frown, "There were some seriously fucked up people that honestly wanted my pubes in their food and were disappointed when I did not actually follow through with said threat." Cue more adorable, giggling blonde in lap. Oh, Axel was so screwed. So, so very screwed.

"Oh, well that's great. I might not use it as inspiration anymore." Axel nodded sagely, in serious agreement.

A comfortable silence fell over them when Axel smiled back down at Roxas. To the public eye this position wasn't so innocent any more, but it wasn't anywhere near anything that would get them in trouble.

Axel leaned back against the wooden pilings behind him and craned his head up to look at the sky. The city wasn't a good destination for stargazing, he knew that, but it was still nice. Listening to the hum of cars driving by, the buzz of people gossiping and laughing while walking along, and feeling the cool breeze across the water – that definitely caused Roxas to shiver – was enough to make this a very nice first date.

"This isn't so bad, is it?"

An elbow jabbed lightly into his stomach. "No it's not. Now stop gloating before you ruin it."

He chuckled. "Fine, but we need to go soon. Wouldn't mind coming back another night, though." Roxas shrugged.

"Definitely not."

* * *

If Axel drove him home without doing much other than rubbing Roxas' hand affectionately and promising to call him back, it wasn't the worst thing in the world. There was plenty of snark thrown towards the redhead, but the signature smile didn't leave his face when dropped off a block from his house. Seeing it in the reflection of the rearview mirror, Axel thought that maybe seven years wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
